


Garnet's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [22]
Category: JewelPet
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Garnet gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Ruby tries to save Garnet from it.





	Garnet's Sneeze Attack

[Garnet has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Garnet: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Ruby's voice is heard.]

Ruby: Never fear! Ruby is here!

[Ruby is standing on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Sapphie arrives just as Ruby gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Garnet under itself.]

Garnet: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Garnet begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Garnet: Heeeeeeeh... HAAAAAAAAAAH...

[Sapphie realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Ruby, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Ruby tries to inspect it...]

Garnet: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[The screen shakes as Garnet releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Garnet is inside of - where it was, and knocks Ruby off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Garnet sneezes three more times.]

Garnet: HAH-CHEEEEEEEEEW!! AH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!! AAAAAAAH... CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!

[Ruby and Sapphie cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Garnet: HAH-CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

[Garnet sneezes again, causing Ruby and Sapphie to cringe. Sapphie decides to help Garnet out of the crater.]

Sapphie: I'll help you, Garnet.

[Garnet nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Garnet: HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[Ruby plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Garnet rubs her nose on her paw and looks at her in irritation.]

Ruby: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Garnet: [sneezes again] AH-CHIYOOOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] HAH-CHYOO! [rubs her nose] ...schmo or what?


End file.
